Episode 7835 (2nd April 2012)
Plot Paul begs Eileen to give him another chance but Eileen's adamant it's not working and insists that he and Lesley have gone by the time she gets home. Dev and Sunita row in front of the kids. Dev points out that they're not setting a good example and Sunita's ashamed. When Tyrone says he's meeting Tommy for a drink, Kirsty insists that she'll come too. Karl takes a call from his bank; he's in financial straits but he keeps it from Stella. Steve discovers that Karl's been doing some foreigners in his taxi. He calls in the Rovers demanding an explanation. Karl begs him not to tell Stella. When Fiz and Maria's childminder lets them down, Marcus steps in and looks after Dylan, Liam and Hope for the day. Maria and Fiz are impressed. Eileen's upset and tells the factory girls that she and Paul have split up. Beth takes her out for a drink to cheer her up. Dev tells Sunita that he's unhappy and so are the kids. He suggests he cooks a meal so they can talk things through. Sunita agrees. Paul packs up his and Lesley's things. Lesley tears up her wedding photos and becomes aggressive towards Paul, not recognising him as her husband. Kirsty apologises to Tina for her past jealousy and tells her that it's obvious Tommy still has the hots for her. As Eileen and Beth leave the pub, Tracy stops them and tells them there was screaming coming from No.11 earlier. Eileen rushes home. Kirsty plays Cupid and tells Tommy that Tina definitely still has feelings for him. Eileen and Beth enter No.11 to find the house in a mess and frightened Lesley alone and cowering behind a chair. Cast Regular cast *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Sunita Alahan - Shobna Gulati *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Asha Alahan - Tanisha Gorey *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Marcus Dent - Charlie Condou *Maria Connor - Samia Ghadie *Liam Connor - Ollie & Elliott Barnett *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall (Uncredited) *Kirsty Soames - Natalie Gumede (Uncredited) *Hope Stape - Ava & Isla McCulloch (Uncredited) Guest cast *Lesley Kershaw - Judy Holt *Dylan Wilson - Connor & Liam McCheyne *Matt Carter - Oliver Mellor Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public, back room and hallway *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *Underworld - Factory floor *Audrey's *Street Cars Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen's concerns for Lesley grow; Steve demands answers from Karl; and Kirsty surprises everyone by apologising for her recent behaviour. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,680,000 viewers (5th place). Category:2012 episodes